Primer amor
by Miaru
Summary: Hinata llega a la arena, conoce a gente, hace amigos... pero... dedicado a mi querida Ankin n.n reviews por favor! ACTUALIZADO 4 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Miaru: hola! ya estoy de nuevo con un fic porquería de estos de los míos… XD se lo dedico a mi querida Ankin, jajajaja! Que loquilla toy… bueno, aki lo dejo! n0n

AVISO: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi-sama! n.n

_**Primer amor **_

Una chica de pelo azulado por la cintura salía de su casa directa al parque, quería dar un paseo y de paso le daría el aire. Necesitaba relajarse, llevaba unos días muy ajetreados entre preparar ceremonias de su clan Hyuuga y más cosas. Mientras caminaba se encontró con una pelirosada hablando tranquilamente con una rubia.

eh… hola Sakura-san hola Ino-san… -dijo cordialmente Hinata.-

hola! –dice Sakura alegre.- que tal? Pronto te irás a la arena, verdad?

si… jejeje… -dice un poco triste, pero las chicas no consiguen notarlo.-

bueno, nosotras hemos quedado con el novio de Ino en un restaurante, tengo ganas de saber quien es! Ya que ella no me lo a dicho… -dice mirando acusadoramente a su amiga.-

jajaja! Ya lo sabrás! –con una gotita gigante en la frente.-

bueno, adios!

sayonaraaaa!

Después de esto la Hyuuga se encontró con Chouji que caminaba tranquilamente con su bolsa de snacks.

hola, Hinata-chan… -dice con sus patatas dentro de la boca.-

hola Chouji-kun! –dice alegremente.-

mañana te irás a la arena en una misión sola, verdad?

si, Kurenai me lo ordenó por que Tsunade-sama se lo dijo… -contesta.- bueno, me voy adios!

sayonara…

---

Hinata se sentó en la orilla del río que había en el bosque al lado del parque. Estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol con la brisa dándole en el rostro, estaba tranquila hasta que notó algo detrás suyo, un viento que ella creía que anunciaba la llegada de alguien, pero no fue así, detrás solo habían árboles y más árboles. Decidió irse, le daba escalofríos quedarse allí, además tenía que prepararse la mochila para la misión que emprendería mañana.

Ya era de noche, y Hinata quería irse a dormir, que por culpa de sus padres no podía.

pero hija, cuídate mucho… -le dijo la madre poniéndole las manos en los hombros.- vale?

mama… quiero ir a dormir, te lo prometo! –Dice un poco enojada.- digo… lo siento…

hija… ten cuidado, y venga ves a dormir que es tarde y mañana tienes que despertar pronto… -la lleva a las escaleras y le dice que suba.-

"-pero si llevo rato diciéndotelo…"-dice con dos cascadas en los ojos.-

La chica sube cansada las escaleras bostezando levemente, cuando lega a la cama, se tira en ella con los brazos y piernas abiertos, mirando el techo con detenimiento como si hubiera algo interesante.

suspira.- jolin.. no podré hacerme chuunin… es imposible… todos piensan que voy a una misión pero voy a la prueba de chuunin en realidad… -dice mirando con los ojos entrecerrados el techo.- bueno, me iré a dormir que tengo sueño… -se acostó y se quedó dormida.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miaru: hola! aquí dejo el primer capitulooo! n.- espero que os aya gustado, REVIEWS si no, no hay historia! Òó

Con cariño: 

Miaru.


	2. la arena Pesadillas

Miaru: e vuelto! Holaaaa! XD aquí dejo el capi! n.- ste es mas largo jejeje…

**_La arena. Pesadillas _**

Al día siguiente tenía que tomar el autobús que salía desde la puerta de entrada a Konoha, era la única que se presentaba a la prueba y estaba sola.

"-ugh… hay mas participantes dentro del autobús… estoy sola ante el peligro…"-pensó mientras subía al autobús.-

Cuando estaba montada miró a su alrededor, todos los asientos estaban cogidos y no habvía lugar para ella. De repente un chico de pelo castaño se levantó y le hizo una señal con la mano para que se sentara a su lado.

eh… hola… -dijo tímidamente Hinata sentándose con él.-

hola! me llamo Ryo! Y espero que seamos muy amigos! Soy de la lluvia! –Dice con una sonrisa.-

yo soy de… Konoha, aunque ya lo has visto… -dice entre risas.-

de acuerdo

Se pasaron todo el viaje a carcajada limpia y hablaban muy compenetrados.

yo me tengo que ir para aquel lado… -dice Ryo cuando bajan del autocar.- nos vemos en la prueba!

adiooos! –iban por grupos hacía los hoteles cuando la chica se cruzó con unos ojos que le dieron escalofríos y miró hacía todos lados.- "que a… ¿sido eso?" –se pregunta.-

Hinata! –chilla una histérica Temari corriendo hacía la Hyuuga.-

hola Temari! –Dice dejando a parte sus pensamientos.-

que tal estás? Preparada para la prueba? –Guiñándole un ojo.-

jajaja! Pues muy bien, y… bueno, un poco nerviosa por la prueba –dice con una sonrisa.-

así me gusta, que estés contenta, anda ven, que voy a presentarte a mis hermanos –dice poniéndole un brazo por la nuca y empujándole levemente hacía un muro bajito donde podías sentarte.- mira, estos son; Kankurou que lo habías visto en Konoha pero no lo conocías y Sabaku no Gaara, que también lo habías visto. –dice poniendo a Hinata delante suyo para que sus hermanos la vean.-

ah… esto… hola… -tímidamente, Hinata ya era mucho mas fuerte pero seguía siendo muy introvertida y reservada.-

hola –dijeron los dos al unísono indiferentes.-

Hinata viene a hacer la prueba, sabes? Gaara la hará también, que bien, no?

eh? Si, claro… -dice con una gotita en la cabeza.-

Hinata-saaaan! Debes ir con nosotros! –Dice Ryo a lo lejos con un brazo el alto.-

Gaara le tiraba una mirada asesina a todo el mundo que pasaba por delante suyo, aunque siempre se muestra sereno y está intentando cambiar desde la pelea con Naruto. Aunque la mirada que le dirigió a Ryo era de puro odio.

me voy –dijo sin expresión alguna en la cara.-

Gaara mañana es la presentación de la prueba, debes presentarte, no faltes, eh? –dice poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.-

si, mañana estaré allí –y seguido desaparece en un remolino de arena.-

---

Hinata se despertó y pudo contemplar el día soleado, había tenido un sueño extraño y quería levantarse ya. Apagó el despertador que martirizaba sus oídos, se levantó y se fue directa al espejo que tenía al lado del armario, se miró y se dijo a sí misma "tranquila… todo saldrá bien… no te preocupes…" se dirigió al lavabo se dio una ducha rápida de agua fría, y se peino el pelo con mucho cuidado, bajó al gran salón del hotel y se puso el desayuno.

hola –dijo un chico de pelo rojizo.-

hola, Ga-Gaara-kun… -dice tímidamente (Como siempre) con la cabeza gacha comiéndose su sándwich.-

si me tienes miedo solo dilo y me iré –dice comiéndose el sándwich.- es que si me pongo en una mesa del centro todo el mundo se va y no tengo ganas de molestar a gente que no tiene culpa de nada –dice indiferente, sin expresión en su rostro.-

no… no! Tranquilo, quédate! –dice sonriendo, la primera sonrisa que le muestra al chico con sinceridad.-

arigato –contesta.-

"-ugh… y ahora que le digo? Como saco un tema?" –piensa.- oye… irás a la presentación de la prueba? Allí se presentan los profesores y examinadores…

si, iré –dice tajante.-

ok –dice con una gotita en la frente.-

por cierto… -comenta el chico.- no ha venido nadie más de Konoha?

pues no, la verdad es que soy la única –tristemente.-

a Gaara le cuesta dar fuerzas a la gente así que lo hace a su manera.- bueno, así menos estorbos.

Hinata estaba acostumbrada a la manera de hablar de Gaara, y entendió lo que dijo.

si! –Sonrisa.- oye, ya hemos acabado, y aquí… nos miran mal… ven, sígueme, hoy tenemos todo el día libre hasta la tarde! –coge al chico de la muñeca y lo estira hacía afuera del edificio (el hotel) para salir corriendo hacía el parque mas cercano.-

Mientras corren Gaara se mira la mano extrañado, pero no le gusta la sensación que nota y con un rápido movimiento hace que la arena rodee a Hinata en medio de la calle y la ahogue, aunque por mala suerte para Hinata, no hay nadie por los alrededores.

ga-gaara… me… ahogo… -dice cerrando los ojos pensando que Gaara ya la iba a matar, que iba a hacer el Sabaku sou sou.- (creo que se escribe así nu se n-nU)

suelta a la chica y desaparece del lugar con la arena llevándoselo.-

cof coff! Arf… cof! –poniéndose las manos en el cuello y tosiendo.- …

---

La tarde se hacía presente, los participantes del examen entraban en la clase donde se presentarían y contarían si había llegado todo el mundo. Hinata entró junto con Ryo y se sentaron en la última fila arriba del todo, mientras que Gaara entró solo y se sentó también en la última fila pero en un rincón abandonado.

Hinata… mira ese chico… no es el que vi esta mañana que hablaba contigo? –Pregunta.-

si… pero no somos amigos… -eso le dolió, no sabía por que pero le dolió mucho a Hinata.-

Mientras Sabaku no Gaara miraba a la parejita con odio, pero se fijaba en Ryo que quería matarlo.

"-como lo pille… lo ahorco con la arena…!"-pensó.-

bien, callaros por favor! –Ordenó un hombre alto con una capa de color marrón oscuro, y el pelo por el cuello.- bien, procederemos a la reunión.

Mientras el hombre hablaba preguntaba escribía y demás cosas, Hinata hablaba por lo bajo con Ryo y se reía felizmente, sin darse cuenta de las miradas de odio dirigidas hacía su amigo.

Hinata Hyuuga y Ryo Akamatsu! –chilla subiendo los escalones hasta llegar a la fila de los anteriormente nombrados.- que hacéis?

pues… -intenta empezar una disculpa pero no puede por culpa de los nervios y alguien le ayuda.-

profesor… creo que debería seguir, los demás escuchábamos, si ellos no quieren saber nada es su problema –dice Gaara con ojos serios.-

s-si… Ga-Gaara-san… -dice con miedo, se le nota en la cara.-

Hinata se quedó en estado de shock por unos segundos. Cuando le reunión acabó, todos salieron conversando pero Hinata se despidió de Ryo, no tenía ganas de hablar.

sayonaraaaaa! –Dice a lo lejos Hinata.-

adios Hinata-chan!

---

_-Hinata-chan… que te ocurre…? –pregunta una Kioko muy preocupada.- _

_-yo… tengo miedo… mucho miedo… -dice poniéndose las manos en el rostro dejando que las lagrimas se cayeran por sus mejillas haciendo surcos de terror.- _

_-pero si solo es una tormenta, además estamos en la academia, estate tranquila… -dice mostrándole una sonrisa maternal.-_

_-pero… -sonríe.- vale!_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_-Hinata… te ocurre algo? –Pregunta Hikari.-_

_-no, no… es solo que… no me gustan las tormentas… -dice sollozando.- _

_-tranquila! No pasa nada! Las tormentas son guais! Molan! –dijo emocionándose.- _

_-pero a mi… no me gustan… -llorando.-_

_-tranquila… ya pasará… -con una sonrisa maternal.- _

_-si! –sonríe.- _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_-y debemos hacer esto cada vez que un adversario… -explicaba el maestro Iruka.- _

_-Hinata-san… -susurro Hikari.- que te pasa? _

_-nada… es que… tengo miedo… _

_-si? Pues hoy no hay tormenta –dice sonriente y feliz.- _

_-jajaja… ya… pero… tengo miedo… a hacer el ridículo cuando salgamos a presentar la redacción de "como ser un buen ninja" no quiero… -empieza a sollozar.- _

_-Hinata… -murmulla.- _

_-Hikari y Hinata! Podéis bajar a presentar la redacción? –Iruka se muestra impaciente.- _

_-c-claro… -dice Hikari mirando a Hinata que tiene los ojos un poco hinchados.- _

_-vamos… -dice la Hyuuga.-_

_Cuando bajan y se quedan delante de toda la clase, se escucha algo que viene de fuera, está empezando a llover, y rayos se muestran por el horizonte, dando color al cielo gris con tonos lilas. Hinata mira las grandes ventanas que hay en la sala y abre los ojos desmesuradamente con horror. Y no lo puede evitar, empieza a sollozar. _

_-snif… -todos se giran hacía ella.- snif sniff! –se pone una mano en cada ojo para que no la vean.- _

_-Hinata-chan… -dice Hikari.- oye… -cuando le va a coger del brazo para consolarla Hinata le pega en la mano y se queda anonadada, y sale corriendo de la sala.- Hinataaa! _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

que…? –Despierta por culpa del despertador.- ou… siempre la misma pesadilla… -refunfuña, y se va al lavabo, como cada día, primero se mira al espejo.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miaru: hola! bueno, aki el capi! espero que os aya gustado mucho! n.-

**Reviews:**

**Ankin: **hello! Jajajaja! Bueno, pues gracias por tu review, y también por avisarme de que as actualizado tu historia q tenia ganas de leerla… n.- arigato gosaimazuu!

**Kate Death: **jajaja! No digo como saldra la prueba solo que acabará de una forma un tanto… extraña… XDDDD gracias por tu revieeeew! n0n

**Kennich: **lo sientooooo! La preja no es Naruto-Hinata… lo siento de verás… T.T es que una d mis parejas principales es la de este fic… no puedo cambiarla además… Naruto es de Sasuke ò0ó! XDDDD jajaja no me hagas caso… gracias por tu review, y espero que aunque no sea la pareja que deseas, t guste mucho el fic. n.- chao!

**Yurira: **jajajaja! Encontrarse con Gaara seguro… n.nU jajajaja! XDDDD gracias por tu review me das muchos animos! n.-

**hinaru90: **jajajajajajaja! XDDDDDDD wenu po si sabes todo eso d mi ven a visitarme! XD wenu... no es hinanaru... T.T lo siento es q naruto es d sasuke ò.ó! XDD no me agas caso tngo mis paranoias! gracias x tu revieeeew! nOn

**Temari-Shikamaru: **olaaa! po nu se si are InoShika... ¬¬ no lo se pero tranquila ya lo pensare, ste cap a sido mas largo jojojojo! XDD gracias por tu review me animas mucho! n0n

Miaru: seguid leyendo el fic por favor… T.T me e emocionao con los reviews… snif sniff! XDDDD jajaja! Bueno chaooosss! gracias a tods!

Con cariño:

Miaru.


	3. Semana Libre

Miaru: ya volví! Siento mi demoración! Tengo una buena excusa! Mirad! (saca una libretita que pone "Miaru") a ver… (va ojeando las paginas) …………………………………eh… n-nU mejor vamos con el fic!

AVISO: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen! T.T

_**Semana libre**_

_Recordemos: _

_-que…? –Despierta por culpa del despertador.- ou… siempre la misma pesadilla… -refunfuña, y se va al lavabo, como cada día, primero se mira al espejo.- _

Cuando sale del hotel, se acuerda de que aún le queda una semana para hacer la prueba, y decide hacer… turismo!

"-a ver… e comprado: ropa; cuatro pantalones, seis camisetas, y unos cuantos pantalones largos… a si! Y sujetadores, y comida:…"-Hinata va pensando mientras apunta en una libreta.-"un poco de fruta, le e comprado un helado al niño ese que lloraba… y…"

Cuando acaba de apuntar todo lo que ha comprado, (NA: sus padres le han dado dinero) decide ir al parque.

Cuando llega ve que está lleno, todos los niños hacen castillos de arena, unos grandes otro pequeñitos, de repente ve a una niña que está sola, haciendo un conejito con la arena, de la nada aparecen tres chicos, y se ponen alrededor de la pequeña, los chicos eran mas grandes, y le empezaron a decir cosas, uno de ellos le pega una patada al conejillo de arena, y lo destroza, dejando a la niña con lagrimas en los ojos.

Hinata se acerca y rápidamente los niños desaparecen.- te han hecho daño? –Pregunta, se agacha a la altura de la niña y pone una rodilla en el suelo dejando la otra flexionada, la niña la mira.-

-me han doto el conejito… -dice con pucheritos.-

-a ver… -Hinata le pone un poquito de arena en la cabeza que queda del conejo y le hace las orejas, seguido le pone una montañita por cuerpo, y el conejo queda mejor que antes.- a si? n.n

-aaa… muchas gracias! n0n –le dice la niña, seguido le da un beso en la mejilla a Hinata.-

-De nada jejeje! Sayonara! –se aleja.-

La Hyuuga corría por las calles de la arena, que ahora mismo estaban desoladas. Su pelo volaba gracias al viento, y sus ojos se mostraban alegres, llegó a una pequeña montaña, donde solo había un árbol, lo demás era hierba verde. La alegría que la chica llevaba se esfumó solo con ver quien había a los pies del cerezo, bajo la sombra, dormido, yacía Sabaku no Gaara.

-ah… Gaara… -dijo la chica en tono triste.-

-lárgate –le ordenó el supuestamente "dormido" con los ojos cerrados.-

-esto… -Hinata se armó de valor para no contestarle.- …

-vete –continuaba diciendo Gaara con los ojos cerrados.-

Por algún motivo Hinata no se movía, ella no quería hacerlo, algo en su interior no quería, pero ella si quería seguir mirando el rostro sereno del chico.

-que te vayas! –Chilló Gaara abriendo los ojos y poniéndose delante de Hinata sin que ella se diera cuenta.-

-ah…! –Ella cayó al suelo de la impresión, con ojos de terror, se quedó en la postura tal y como se había caído, y cerró los ojos fuertemente, una lágrima salía de su ojo, pero no rodaba por su mejilla, no aún.-

Gaara le alargó una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la chica al no esperar palabras por parte del temido chico, abrió los ojos encontrándose con una mano en frente suyo.

-arigato… -cogió la mano del chico, y una gran calidez la invadió, cuando estuvo de pie se expulsó toda la hierva del culo, y el chico se sentó de nuevo a la gran sombra del cerezo, cerrando los ojos.- eh… -Hinata movía los ojos para no mirar el rostro de Gaara.- puedo… ¿puedo quedarme?

-haz lo que plazca. –le dijo cerrando los ojos de nuevo, tal y como estaba antes de que la chica llegara.-

-eh… vale –Hinata se sentó en el lado opuesto donde estaba Gaara en el tronco del árbol, apoyándose en el tronco, o sea, no se veían la cara, estaban cada uno a un lado del árbol.- estabas durmiendo?

-no

-y por que no duermes, tienes un poco de ojeras… -le dijo con amabilidad.-

-por que no puedo –le contestó indiferente.-

-y por que no puedes?

-a ver –Gaara giró por el árbol, y se quedó sentado en frente de Hinata con pose serio.- que te importa a ti que no duerma?

-pues… no lo se, simplemente quiero que duermas, por que estarás mejor. –Le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.-

-…ya te dije, no puedo. –le dijo sentándose a su lado la verdad, es que Gaara estaba flipando, por que alguien se preocupaba por su salud.-

La brisa era agradable, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta que los estaban espiando desde unos arbustos.

-Kankuro, no hagas ruido! –Susurró Temari.-

-ok, ok… -le dijo fastidiado su hermano.-

Los dos iban con una mascara negra en la cara, y la ropa también era negra. De golpe cuando Temari se fue acercando un poco más al árbol empezó a sonar la canción de "misión imposible".

-Hinata vámonos –le dijo Gaara.-

-pero, por que? –le preguntó Hinata anonadada.-

Gaara se acercó al oído de la chica haciendo que la pobre se pusiera como un tomate.

-nos están espiando, y me molestan –le dijo en un susurro en el oído.-

-a… ok –Gaara se levantó y cogió a Hinata por la mano y se fueron del lugar rápidamente.-

-kuso! Se fueron, bueno, vamos a dejarles intimidad. –Dijo Temari con una sonrisa maliciosa.-

---

-Gaara! –Dijo la peliazul.-

-… -Gaara miraba como la Hyuuga dormía placidamente y le sorprendió que dijera su nombre en sueños.- …

-mmmmm… -Hinata empezó a respirar con irregularidad.- no…

-Hinata… -dijo el chico zarandeándola para que despertara.-

-eh…? A! Gaara! –dijo alejándose de él.-

-… -Gaara ya estaba acostumbrado al rechazo y optó por quedar callado.-

-yo… esto… gomen! –Hinata salió corriendo desapareciendo por la espesura del bosque donde se habían adentrado hace rato.-

-HI-hinata! –Consiguió decir Gaara.-

---

En una habitación oscura donde solo el silencio reinaba, unos sollozos empezaron a hacerse audibles, de repente otro sonido mucho más fuerte inundó la habitación, había empezado una tormenta. La figura que estaba acurrucada en la cama se puso a temblar levemente, hasta que ya no pudo más y empezó a llorar con fuerza.

-Kioko… Hikari… como me gustaría que estuvierais aquí! –dijo una chica de pelo azulado con ojos de plata, llorando.-

A medida que la noche cubría todo con su manto, la tormenta cubría el cielo con sus truenos, haciendo el color del cielo más lila, con tonos grises de vez en cuando. Hinata notó que su ventana se había movido y las cortinas volaban al compás del viento, se asustó y cerró los ojos fuertemente abrazándose a sí misma, decidió ir a cerrar la ventana y con mucho valor se encaminó hacía ella, cuando iba a cerrarla, vio una figura conocida, salió al balcón (NA: era como una balconera que daba a un balcón donde podías ver toda la arena por que era en el piso 37) y se puso en la barandilla mirando hacía abajo y todos lados, mojándose entera, no vio nada y decidió entrar de nuevo por que la lluvia aumentaba. Cerró las ventanas y corrió las cortinas, se cambió de pijama y dejó el otro en el lavabo, y se acostó de nuevo, para ver si podía dormir, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

---

La semana fue pasando agradablemente, Hinata se despertó una mañana cuando el sol le tocó la cara, eran las 5 de la mañana y tenía que irse para empezar el examen de chuunin. Se duchó rápidamente cogió una manzana se la comió por el camino tranquilamente y a las 5:30 a.m. ya estaba en la puerta para entrar al terreno donde se haría el examen, era una gran puerta echa de arena, que cuando dieran el pistolazo para empezar, se desmoronaría haciendo más difícil la entrada a los participantes.

-hola, Hinata! –le dijo Temari sonriente.- que tal has pasado la semana?

-hola! pues… m-muy bi-bien –dijo recordando el paseo que dio con cierto pelirrojo, pero al recordar como acabó se puso triste, cosa que Temari no notó.-

-vamos a ver a mi hermano menor, Gaara que hará la prueba contigo.

-eh… vale –"no quiero verle… después de aquello…" pensó preocupada la Hyuuga, a lo mejor Sabaku no Gaara se había enfadado con ella.-

-Gaaraaaaa! –Dijo Temari corriendo con una mano en alto para saludar a su hermano junto con Hinata.-

-hola

-eeetto… me tengo que ir por que quedé con Ryo en la puerta y no quiero hacerlo esperar… -dijo Hinata despidiéndose de Temari con dos besos.- adios, Gaara. –Dijo alejándose después de darle dos besos a su hermana.-

-Temari miró acusadoramente a Gaara- baka! Por que no le dijiste nada?

-Temari –Gaara cogió a su hermana por el cuello y la estampo contra una pared y acercó sus labios a su oído para decirle algo.- como vuelvas a espiarme, te mataré.

-ah… yo… Gaara… no puedo… res… respirar… -dijo Temari intentando coger algo de oxigeno, y a eso Gaara la suelta y se va a la puerta, a un rincón alejado de la gente, o mas bien, la gente se iba por miedo.-

"-aún no puedo creer lo que soñé ayer en el bosque con Gaara… fue demasiado, por eso me fui corriendo, el cree que le tengo miedo, y no es así, es que me dio tanta vergüenza lo que soñé que…"-Hinata mientras pensaba veía todo lo que había soñado aquel día en el bosque con Gaara.-

FLASH BACK EN SUEÑO DE HINATA

-no… no… Gaara sal… por favor… -a Hinata le salían algunas lágrimas de los ojos, Gaara estaba encima suyo dejando marcas en su cuello, unas marcas de color rojo pasión, que demostraban que la chica era solo suya.-

-tranquila

-aaaaahhhh… -gimió cuando notó la lengua del prodigio de la arena, recorrerle todo el estomago.-

-te… quiero…

FIN FLASH BACK DEL SUEÑO DE HINATA

-HINATA! –la examinadora del examen la llamaba, todo se habían puesto por grupos, y que suerte! Le había tocado con Ryo, pero al mismo tiempo con GAARA...-

-voy… -dijo acercándose al grupo.-

-tenéis que llegar a la meta que está a mas de 100 km de aquí, hay trampas mortales a punta pala, quienes lleguen allí, al final, serán chuunins, esto es muy importante: habrán ninjas asesinos dentro del área, en cuanto la puerta se derrumbe y todos estéis dentro, la volveremos a poner para que no salgáis del territorio, una vez dicho esto… -hizo unos movimientos de jutsus, y la puerta se derrumbo haciendo que todos los grupos salieran corriendo hacía dentro del lugar tosiendo por culpa de la tierra.-

-quien será el capitán? –Preguntó uno del grupo de Hinata mirando a Gaara.-

-según las ordenes y el sorteo, Hyuuga Hinata. –dijo secamente.-

-a? yo? Pero yo…

-deberás hacerlo, es obligatorio, debemos avanzar con rapidez y no detenernos por nada, al amanecer acamparemos. –Sentenció Gaara.-

al cabo de un rato de estar corriendo, se pararon cuando todo estaba oscuro. Se quedaron a dormir y Hinata se acercó al pelirrojo con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-Gaara… -dijo tímidamente.-

.-….

.-.por que no eres tu el capitán en vez de mi? Es que… creo que tu lo harás mucho me-mejor…

-me da igual. –Contestó secamente cortando el habla de la chica.-

-vale, muchas gra-gracias… -se iba a alejar pero algo la detuvo.-

miró hacía atrás y vio al pelirrojo sentado en una roca mirando el extenso desierto y la luna llena que se posaba sobre él. Decidió volver a acercarse.

-Gaara..

-que quieres ahora?

-ehm.. yo… lo siento. No debí huir así en el bosque… -dijo bajando la cabeza en señal de perdón.-

-no importa, estoy acostumbrado. –indiferente.-

Hinata giró la cabeza y vio de nuevo al pelirrojo sentado en la roca. Sonrió y pensó en preguntarle algo, estuvo unos segundos pensativo y al fin dijo.

-si no puedes dormir, yo tampoco lo aré. –dijo sentandose abajo de la piedra, en la arena.-

-que? Debes dormir!

-no, buenas noches. –dijo como nunca. Estaba decidida a quedarse y su timidez ahora mismo le daba igual.-

Gaara abrió los ojos como platos. Miróa la chica que estaba sentada a los pies de la roca abrazando sus piernas y mirando la luna con la cabeza apoyada en ellas.

-buenas noches… Hinata.. –sin dejar que la chica contestara, le propinó un golpe en la nuca dejándola K.O.-

**Continua! **

Miaru: olas! Primero de todo: GOMEN! GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar! Mátenme si lo desean! TT0TT no puedo contestar review ahora, pero os digo q… MUXAS GRACIAS A TODOS!


	4. X Días de Lluvia X

Miaru: holaaaasssss! Siento mi retraso y doi mis miles de perdones a los fans GaaHina. Espero que os guste el nuevo cap.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y.. ya está XD.

**/X\ Días de Lluvia \X/**

Abrió los ojos, un chico… un chico de su grupo la había despertado, se desperezó, y de pronto imágenes de la noche anterior le vinieron a la mente. Se levantó esparciéndose la arena, y con decisión fue a acercarse al pelirrojo.

.-.TU! –Hinata nunca se había mostrado tan enfadada, la verdad es que era una nueva Hinata.- POR QUE COÑO ME DEJASTE K.O! –todos los integrantes del grupo, se alejaron despidiéndose de la joven Hyuuga para siempre.-

Gaara se giró muy lentamente para ver a la peliazul. Está lo miraba severamente, esperando una respuesta, con el entrecejo fruncido.

.-.para trabajar mejor en el equipo debes dormir. –dijo secamente. Avanzó hacía donde estaban todos y les ordenó que caminaran, que ya partíamos, pasando de Hinata durante las 6 horas siguientes, hasta la hora de comer que pararon.-

Raramente, en la Arena, casi nunca había un cielo con nubes grisáceas. Se acercaba una buena tormenta, eso estaba claro, cosa que a Gaara le pareció rarísimo en un país tan calido como el suyo. Entre todos buscaron comida, la cocinaron como pudieron, y descansaron por unas horas, desde las 7 de la mañana estaban corriendo de árbol en árbol. Cocinaron unas sabrosas sardinas junto con un conejito, el cual, Hinata comió con lagrimones en las mejillas. A las 2 del medio día, era hora de descanso y varios se pusieron a vigilar mientras otros hacían tiempo de ocio XD, Hinata le tocó vigilar con Gaara por los alrededores.

".-.que mala pata!" –pensó.-

Estuvieron vario rato de espaldas, vigilando de cara al bosque, de repente todo se iluminó y un estruendo sonó, retumbando entre los árboles, y con las sombras de estos, Hinata volvió a temer a las tormentas.

".-.no.. ahora no… Ahora no por favor!" –pensó acurrucándose en el suelo, abrazándose las piernas sin poder evitarlo.-

Un trueno, acompañado de otro y otro, para Hinata era peor que sus pesadillas. Hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas y su cuerpo y puso sus manos en la cabeza, apretando, como queriendo desaparecer lo más posible. Y sin comerlo ni beberlo, comenzó a sollozar. Escuchó unos pasos, detenerse en frente suyo, y con mucho miedo, subió el rostro lentamente, pensando (infantilmente) que era un asesino en su busca. Pero no, era el pelirrojo. (que esperaban? XD)

.-.que ocurre? –Dijo seco, y se arrodilló quedando a la altura de la peliazul.-

.-.e-es que… -ya no quedaba rastro de la Hinata enfadada y decidida.- es que… -sus ojos volvieron a empañarse, y se lanzó a los brazos de Gaara, tirándolo al suelo.-

Todo alrededor eran árboles menos donde ellos estaban que era plano. La Hyuuga se abrazó fuertemente al cuello del de la Arena, y unas pequeñas gotitas de lluvia comenzaron a hacerse presente. Ella sollozaba sin poder evitarlo, aunque si era verdad, que al lado de Gaara se sentía mejor. Estaba ella encima de él. Sabaku no Gaara levantó el rostro de la chica un poco y la miró fijamente, a esos ojos que podían verlo todo… y ahora lloraban de miedo. Y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de la chica, empujándola desde la nuca, con una mano, suavemente. Hasta que sus labios pudieron rozar los de la chica, y por fin se juntaron, en un beso fugaz, quien si con sentimientos o no… pero un beso, especial para los dos.

**Continua!**

Miaru: oooolaas! Spero que les haya gustado, y este capitulo se lo dedico a Ankin-chan, por recordarme q actualice este fanfic, y pq se q le gusta muxo! Bss a todos/as! Chaitoooo!


End file.
